tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salty's Stormy Tale
Salty's Stormy Tale is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot It was a sunny day at the docks, Salty warns Thomas and Percy that a storm is coming. But the two tank engines begin to mimic his voice and hurt Salty's feelings without knowing it. As a result, he is glad to be sent to collect Fergus from the smelters. Emily rolls up wondering him what's wrong and he tells Emily that no one likes to be made fun of by silly tank engines and leaves for the smelters. Emily knew Salty was talking about Thomas and Percy and goes off to find them. Dark clouds filled the sky when Emily find Thomas and Percy who started to mimic Salty's voice again. This made Emily cross, telling them it's not nice to copy the way others speak and that they hurt Salty's feelings. Thomas and Percy feel bad and go to apologise to Salty, but he is nowhere to be found and Thomas and Percy start to get worried. Salty arrives at the smelters yard and picks up Fergus. On the way home, the storm arrives and a fuse blows in the lighthouse, confusing a ship captain out at sea. Luckily, Salty and Fergus saw the lighthouse keeper who informed them that the lighthouse's light has gone out and the generator is blown. Salty suggests that Fergus' flywheel is used to power the generator. Fergus was attached to the generator and the light was back on just as the ship got close to the rocks and they backed up. When Salty and Fergus arrives at the docks the next day, they were delighted to be lauded by, amongst others, the ship captain and the Fat Controller, even more so when Thomas and Percy show up and apologise for teasing him, but the reason they were copying him because they think Salty is grand. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Fergus * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Captain * Douglas (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Lighthouse * The Scrapyards Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. * Since Fergus' driver doesn't know the line, the episode takes place before Bill, Ben and Fergus. * When Salty backs into the siding, the footage is sped up. * Michael Brandon's narration on the Thomas and the Jet Engine VHS/DVD used the original music instead of the new music. * Michael Brandon's narration with new music on the episode has only been broadcast on television. It was later released on Amazon. * This episode marks the last time Salty is the main character in an episode until the seventeenth season episode, Away From the Sea. Goofs * There is a crew member's shirt and hand visible from behind the ship in the widescreen version during the storm. * When the narrator says "Salty knew they were making fun of him," a cattle truck behind Salty appears to be on the ground rather than the rails. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Ship Ahoy! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Salty'sStormyTaletitlecard.png|Title card File:Salty'sStormyTaleUKTitleCard.png|2004 UK Title Card File:Salty'sStormyTaleUStitlecard.PNG|2004 US DVD title card File:Salty'sStormyTaleNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2004 New Series TV Title Card File:Salty'sStormyTaletitlecard3.png|PBS Kids Sprout US title card File:Salty'sStormyTaleWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:Salty'sStormyTalePolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:Salty'sStormyTaleJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Salty'sStormyTaleTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:Salty'sStormyTale1.png File:Salty'sStormyTale2.png|Thomas, Salty, and Percy File:Salty'sStormyTale3.png File:Salty'sStormyTale4.png|Thomas File:Salty'sStormyTale5.png File:Salty'sStormyTale6.png|Percy File:Salty'sStormyTale7.png|Note: The cattle truck on the ground (Salty's top left) File:Salty'sStormyTale8.png File:Salty'sStormyTale9.png File:Salty'sStormyTale10.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Salty'sStormyTale11.png File:Salty'sStormyTale12.png File:Salty'sStormyTale13.png File:Salty'sStormyTale14.png|Emily File:Salty'sStormyTale15.png File:Salty'sStormyTale16.png|Salty and Emily File:Salty'sStormyTale17.png File:Salty'sStormyTale18.png File:Salty'sStormyTale19.png File:Salty'sStormyTale20.png File:Salty'sStormyTale21.png File:Salty'sStormyTale22.png File:Salty'sStormyTale23.png File:Salty'sStormyTale24.png File:Salty'sStormyTale25.png File:Salty'sStormyTale26.png File:Salty'sStormyTale27.png File:Salty'sStormyTale28.png|Percy and Thomas File:Salty'sStormyTale29.png|Salty and Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale30.png|Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale31.png File:Salty'sStormyTale32.png File:Salty'sStormyTale33.png File:Salty'sStormyTale34.png|The ship File:Salty'sStormyTale35.png File:Salty'sStormyTale36.png File:Salty'sStormyTale37.png File:Salty'sStormyTale38.png File:Salty'sStormyTale39.png File:Salty'sStormyTale40.png File:Salty'sStormyTale42.png File:Salty'sStormyTale43.png|The lighthouse keeper File:Salty'sStormyTale44.png File:Salty'sStormyTale45.png File:Salty'sStormyTale46.png File:Salty'sStormyTale47.png File:Salty'sStormyTale48.png File:Salty'sStormyTale49.png File:Salty'sStormyTale50.png File:Salty'sStormyTale51.png File:Salty'sStormyTale52.png|Note: the crew member's shirt and hand visible behind the ship (left) File:Salty'sStormyTale53.png File:Salty'sStormyTale54.png File:Salty'sStormyTale55.png File:Salty'sStormyTale56.png File:Salty'sStormyTale57.png File:Salty'sStormyTale58.png File:Salty'sStormyTale59.png File:Salty'sStormyTale60.png File:Salty'sStormyTale61.png File:Salty'sStormyTale62.png File:Salty'sStormyTale63.png File:Salty'sStormyTale64.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed24.png|Deleted Scene File:Salty'sStormyTale69.png|Extended Scene File:Salty'sStormyTale.jpg File:Salty'sStormyTale10.jpg|Salty and Thomas File:Salty'sStormyTale66.png File:Salty'sStormyTale67.png File:Salty'sStormyTale68.png File:Salty'sStormyTale71.png Episode File:Salty's Stormy Tale-British Narration|UK Narration File:Salty's Stormy Tale-American Narration|US Narration (Classic Series Music) File:Salty's Stormy Tale - American Narration (New Series Music)|US Narration (New Series Music) Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes